Gabriel
or for short is the main protagonist of the story, and an angel who was the top of her class but turned into a 'Faillen Angel' after her newfound addiction to video games. Etymology Gabriel's first name is in reference to the messenger of God. He is also typically attributes to be the one to blow a horn, signifying the return of God and the end of Days; similar to Gabriel in the show. Appearance Gabriel has long blonde hair with a slight pink ombre to it. Her hair was neat and straight in her time on Heaven, but has become unruly and wild in her time on Earth. She also has an ahoge, like Raphi. She ties her hair into a high ponytail on some occasions. She has baby blue eyes. Due to her adorable and childlike appearance, many characters say that she is very cute, and Vigne says that she's (the first time they met) like a doll, while Raphi stated that she is always cute no matter how, and her classmates who are in the cooking club say that she is adorable, and they even gave her a twintail hairstyle. Personality Originally, Gabriel was a prodigy angel from Heaven and number one of the Angel School, known to be very "angelic". She has a perfect and good personality, being kind, friendly, diligent and polite. This personality extends to the short time when she came to the human world until she finally finds out about MMORPG game in her laptop, her personality changed to the "Faillen Angel". As the "Faillen Angel", Gab is the opposite of what she was, sarcastic, uncaring and lazy. As time goes, her personality sunk even more to the point where she is not shy to use deception in order to keep everything goes to her interest, such as lying and acting to her sister Zelel that she is still the "Prodigy Angel" she was and finally she remained as "Faillen Angel" until the end. Gab is also quite selfish, when her team are having cooking class she buys the ingredients for something she wants to eat instead of the one she needs and later, she adamantly refuses to wear a costume that Vigne has made for her. Despite being a "Faillen Angel", Gab is genuinely kind-hearted, friendly and loyal to her friends. As she (at least) does not lie to Zelel when saying that she wants to stay on the human world because of the friends she made in there. Also, Gab will never abandon any friends in need, she even helped Satania adopt the dog by pulling some strings. Whenever the gang hang around, Gab never complains to be in their company, showing great sense of friendliness despite her selfishness. Another Gab's positive side is she remained intelligent and crafty despite being lazy, which is why she never fails her exam as well as why Satania can never outsmart her. She is also quite informative and observant, as she found out that Master is the owner of Satania's apartment and correctly pretends to speak in broken Japanese to convince Master's thought that she is a foreign student. Relationships * Vignette April Tsukinose: Vigne is the first friend that Gab makes in the human world and has been good friend ever since. Because they've been good friends since the beginning Vigne knows how and why Gab turned from the sweet angel she once knew to a "faillen" one. Gab enjoys her company and her good heart to the point that she is dependent towards her, with Vigne helps her clean up and doing homework. While they are best friends, Gab is also quite afraid of Vigne as once Vigne's patience has ran out, she no longer hold back to use her demonic power to either punish or stop Gab from doing something silly. * [[Raphiel|'Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha']]: As they are classmate in the Angel School, Gab knows Raphi since long and has been best friends. When Raphi descends to the human world, their friendship remains strong and they often hang out together outside class. Raphi does not mind Gab being "faillen" and still says that she is cute and likes her no matter what as a friend. Gab on the other hand, does not care about Raphi's "dark" personality since her target is Satania, she even sometimes participate in bullying Satania when opportunity rises although rarely. * 'Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa: '''Since they are Angel and demons, they're on the opposite sides although Satania says that she is her rival in demonic deeds rather than the usual "Angel-Demon" as enemy. Because of Satania's naivety, she is easily outsmarted by the more intelligent and crafty Gab whenever she tries to makes Gab's life down, Gab herself never considers Satania a serious threat from the start. However, they are good friends whenever they hangout and Gab even helps her to successfully adopt the dog. Also in front of Zelel, Gab admits Satania as her friend (in a very comical way). Trivia * Her name is based from the archangel Gabriel, however the name "Gabriel" is masculine rather than feminine. Many female use its feminine form, "Gabrielle" or "Gabriela". ** Some literature referenced Gabriel as a female archangel, which makes Gabriel the only main character whose character is based on a female figure. * She shares the same voice actress with Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars!, who also has the same pink ombre and blonde hair as her. * Her younger sister Haniel shares the same voice actress with Ichigo Hoshimiya, a character from the idol anime ''Aikatsu!, ''along with Tsubasa Kisaragi from ''Aikatsu's successor Aikatsu Stars! Category:Characters Category:Angels